Bobble the Clown
Bobble the Clown is a humanoid creature resembling a clown under the SCP Foundation's containment. He is star and producer of SCP-993, which is a television show that brainwashes children. History and Procedure Bobble the Clown was first discovered by the Foundation after they found his television show entitled Bobble the Clown, which has the designation of SCP-993. In each episode, Bobble would go around to different locations and learn a new lesson. However, if these programs are viewed by children under the age of ten, they will fall unconscious at the beginning of the episode and remaining that state until the episode ends, waking up with extremely painful and long-lasting headaches. Child victims exposed to SCP-993 instances claim that the show teaches and endorses illegal, violent, and horrific actions such as stalking, murder, torture, cannibalism, and more. The episodes give careful and step-by-step instructions on how to commit these atrocities, and the actions become ingrained into subjects' minds, making them obsessed to carry out the actions themselves. repeated exposure to SCP-993 cases can result in severe mental illness. Episodes are released frequently from an unknown source, but in the 2000s, the SCP Foundation was able to block all of them from public viewing and obtain recordings of all documented episodes. However, Bobble the Clown seems to be able to manifest from recordings of his show, and can even interact with or attack SCP Foundation personnel. He hates them for cutting him off from the children, and wants revenge. In interviews that have been managed, Bobble says that he enjoys twisting children's minds and has been doing it through various means for millennia, possibly dating back to the caveman days, and that Bobble the Clown is just one of its forms, its previous being the mythical skinwalker. List of known Bobble the Clown episodes *"Bobble's Kitchen Surprise": Bobble kidnaps a man and teaches children the steps to kill, skin, cook, prepare, and eat human flesh, as he demonstrates with his victim. *"Bobble in the Big City": Bobble teaches and demonstrates how to set fires undetected by lighting a large building on fire and listening to the screams of everyone inside as they burn to death. *"Bobble's Sneaky Saturday": Bobble silently stalks a woman until she gets home, where he proceeds to murder and mutilate her with a butcher knife. He then explains methods to stalk victims in crowded placed undetected. *"Bobble Gets the Truth": Bobble tortures and interrogates a POW in a prisoner camp. He asks nonsensical questions and severely injures the man until he dies, explaining how to conduct a proper torture. *"Bobble Hates You": Bobble sits in a chair in a blank, empty room and stares angrily at the viewer for the entirety of the episode (this episode is likely after the SCP Foundation became involved). *"F*CK YOU F*CK YOU F*CK YOU":Bobble appears in the containment vault containing all recorded instances of SCP-993, explaining how to kill Foundation personnel and how to release the other SCPs. *"Bobble's Back!": Bobble physically appears and attacks a Foundation doctor, telling his story while using a knife to remove the doctor's face. Category:SCP Foundation Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Dark Fantasy Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Internet Villains Category:Exploitation Villains Category:Urban Legends Category:Pure Evil Category:Contradictory Category:Homicidal Category:Serial Killers Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Mentally Ill Category:Humanoid Category:Immortals Category:Brainwashers Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Vengeful Category:Wrathful Category:Mutilators Category:Cannibals Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Male Category:Stalkers Category:Vandals Category:Malefactors Category:Thought-Forms Category:Man-Eaters Category:Misanthropes Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Karma Houdini Category:Possessor Category:Kidnapper Category:Sadists Category:Elementals Category:Nameless Category:Torturer Category:Monsters